Universal Chatting
by NekoSasu760
Summary: COMPLETE!BV. Bulma's dad creates the Universal Chat Room. It can reach out throughout the Universe and even Heaven and Hell. Bulma makes new friends, but then a mysterious screen name comes up and now Bulma want to know who it is.
1. Universal Chat Room Complete

**Me:** _Guess who's back . . . back again . . . Lauren's back . . . tell a friend. Yeah, my name is Lauren just in case ya didn't know. Hello, my readers. Dragon-Angel-of-Light is back with another story for you. It's kind of a weird one. Just sort of popped into my head. I just thought of it like five minutes ago. Not sure how it will turn out. Ya need to tell me either to stop or keep going with it._

**Summary: **Bulma & her father create the Universal Chat Room that can go throughout the entire Universe and even Hell and Heaven (King Yama helped them with that). A mysterious new screen name pops up and now Bulma wants to find out who it is.

_Told you it was weird. Pretty sure you all know who the mysterious screen name is . . . or do you? MUHAHAHAHAHA! Umm . . . oh yeah, the time line is different. Goku already defeated Napa, Radditz, Frieza and all his men. They never met Vegeta. You'll find out why in the story. The android threat is there._

_Enjoy!_

_**Universal Chatting**_

_**Chapter 1 – **_Universal Chat Room Complete

**Bulma's POV**

I woke up groggily to my open window and the sun shining right through it, blinding me. I groaned and turned over on my side to where my back was to the sun and my face to the wall.

_Why does mom have to open my window every morning? I'll go blind if I keep waking up to that sun! That's it, I'm putting a lock on that thing._

I let out a deep sigh and smash my face into my pillow. It's vacation time for me, but it sure didn't feel like it. I was bored out of my mind! That stupid android threat has got everybody training extra hard so they can be ready. Can they not spare one day with me? To make things better, all my friends are fighters. So they're all training. I would go out with my boyfriend, but here's the thing . . . I don't have one! I used to have a little crush on Yamcha, but it died out.

I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen where my mother, in her chirpy mood, was cooking breakfast and my father was reading the newspaper. I sat down accross from him, proppd my chin in my hands, elbows on the table. My father looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me.

"Hell, Bulma dear. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Eh, can't complain." I replied.

"Well, good. Listen, I kave a little surprise for you. So, after you eat up, I want you to come down to the lab with me."

"Sure, whatever."

After I ate, I followed my father to the lab and waited anxiously for my surprise.

"Now, I've noticed how bored you've been since everyone has to train for the Android threat. So, I decided to create a little something that might cheer you up. Bulma, I present to you the Universal Chat Room!" my father said, throwing his hands up in the air. I gazed at him strangely.

"The Universal Chat Room?" I asked.

"I know it sounds strange, but I think you'll like it. Bulma, you can know chat –like you would online- with other people from space and even from Heaven and Hell!"

"WHAT!"

"Yep, I made it special for you."

I was speechless. My eyes were wide and I'm pretty sure my mouth made an 'O' shape. My lip curled and a bright smile appeared on my face. I raced up to my dad and hugged him so tight, I think I might have broken a rib or two. He patted mt back and chuckled at my behavior.

"I see you're happy with it. It took my forever to make it. I even had to get King Yama's help. Every planet knows about it and has recieved the technology for it. They're all waiting for you to sign on. Use the computer in your room."

I pecked my dad on the cheek and ran upstairs as fast as I could. Once I got there, I sat at my desk and opened up the Universal Chat Room then created a screen name and password then signed in.

**TeenageGenius: **_hello?_

**Brightblonde181: **_look who decided to finally sign in_

**TeenageGenius: **_who are you?_

**Brightblonde181: **_i'm Stacey, a human like you miss Bulma Briefs_

**TeenageGenius: **_oh, how did you know i was Bulma?_

**Brightblonde181: **_your screen name says it all_

**TeenageGenius: **_oh . . . heh heh_

**Taliethetaquito: **_it's about time you showed up_

**TeenageGenius: **_lol, sorry about that, what's your name?_

**Taliethetaquito: **_Natalie_

**TeenageGenius: **_are you a human?_

**Taliethetaquito: **_yep!_

**TeenageGenius: **_aren't there any aliens here!_

**Brightblonde181: **_I saw a few_

**Taliethetaquito: **_me too_

**TeenageGenius: **_where are they?_

**Brightblonde181 & Taliethetaquito: **_don't know_

**TeenageGenius: **_that helps_

**Radditz: **_i'm an alien_

**TeenageGenius: **_Radditz! O.O_

**Radditz: **_i knew you would do that_

**TeenageGenius: **_why are you talking to me?_

**Radditz: **_is it really that surprising?_

**TeenageGenius: **_YES!_

**Radditz: **_why can't i talk to you?_

**TeenageGenius: **_you can, just figured you wouldn't_

**Radditz: **_i have my reasons in talking to you_

**Brightblonde181: **_who are you?_

**Radditz: **_a saiyan in hell_

**Taliethetaquito: **_you're in hell?_

**Radditz: **_yeah_

**Brightblonde181: **_why?_

**Radditz: **_cuz i died DUH!_

**Brightblonde181: **_well soooorrry_

**Radditz: **_you should be_

**Brightblonde181: **_you are such a jerk!_

**Radditz: **_no, you just ask stupid questions . . . i don't see why you call yourself a brightblonde_

**Brightblonde181**_: why you A_

**Radditz: **_no need for such language now_

**Taliethetaquito & TeenageGenius: **_would you two knock it off!_

**Radditz: **_yes, dumblonde, you need to stop_

**Brightblonde181: **_i'm not dumb!_

**Radditz: **_then don't ask such dumb questions_

**TeenageGenius: **_radditz, enough already!_

**Radditz: **_ok ok_

**Taliethetaquito: **_finally_

**Brightblonde181: **_i'm gonna sign off, i don't want to talk to radditz anymore!_

**TeenageGenius: **_you see that, you made her sign off_

**Radditz: **_it's not my fault, she's just being a big baby_

**TeenageGenius: **_you're such a jerk!_

**Radditz: **_are not!_

**TeenageGenius: **_are to_

**Radditz: **_are not!_

**TeenageGenius: **_are to!_

This went on for two hours straight. Taliethetaquito gave up on trying to get us to stop so signed off.

**Radditz: **_alright! You win, i'm a jerk_

**TeenageGenius: **_i always win_

**Radditz: **_whatever, g2g_

**TeenageGenius: **_you'll be back tomorrow right?_

**Radditz: **_yeah good night_

**TeenageGenius: **_night_

He signed off just as the sun set and it went dark outside. I was about to call it a night when a screen name popped up.

**DarkSoul: **_hi_

**Me:** _soooooo? What do you think? Please laugh at my sad attempt at humor. Tell me if I should continue or not._


	2. Myterious Chatter

**Me:** _It seems that people would like me to continue. Yay! Thanks for the reviews. Especially ? for all the helpful tips and long review. I love long reivews! Anyway, here's chapter 2._

_**Universal Chatting**_

**_Chapter 2 - _**Mysterious Chatter

**Bulma's POV**

**DarkSoul: **_hi_

I turned back toward my computer and stare at the 'DarkSoul' for a long period of time. Something about it made my stomach twist with anticipation, and excitement. The name itself just sounded so mysterious.

"DarkSoul . . ." I repeat to myself. I was getting goosebumps just thinking about the name. I can't place why, though. It's just a name, it shouldn't effect me that much. Especially making me shiver. I began to wonder whether this was a human . . . or some kind of alien. The name just didn't sound human. Although, I'm sure a gothic person or someone interested in like fantasy or something could just as easily create a name like that. But, my gut was telling me that this was no humam.

I look over to the Buddy List and click on the name to bring up a profile. Nothing. Everything was blocked. Now, why would they want to block their profile? What are they trying to hide? This was all starting to thrill me. I know the dangers of talking to a stranger on the internet, but I just couldn't help myself. Besides, if they do try anything, Goku could always handle them. I sat down and replied.

**TeenageGenius: **_hello_

**DarkSoul: **_i was beginning to wonder if you were going to talk to me_

**TeenageGenius: **_well, i'm just not sure who you are, your profile is blocked_

They didn't respond right away. It's almost like they were thinking. Why would they need to think? It's just chatting. This excited me even more. This one, I can tell, is going to be a little mystery.

**DarkSoul: **_i like my privacy_

Is it your privacy . . . or are you hiding something from me? I badly wanted to type that in, but I thought to myself.

_I shouldn't. It might cause them to want to leave the chat room. I don't want that. I'm beginning to like this person._

**TeenageGenius: **_so do i, but it might help me be at ease if i just knew at least one thing about you . . . _

**DarkSoul: **_well, if you insist . . . i'm not human_

So, my gut feeling was right. We're finally getting somewhere. I wish they would tell me a little more than just 'i'm not human'. Are they a man? A woman? What kind of alien are they? What's their name? Let's see, maybe if I tell them a little bit about myself, they'll tell me about _themselves. _Maybe they just have a hard time trusting people.

**TeenageGenius: **_well, i'm Bulma Briefs, a female human_

**DarkSoul: **_i know who and what you are_

What! How can they know that? Do I have some kind of stalker on my hands? I take a deep breath.

_Calm down, Bulma. They could have easliy gotten that from your profile. Ne need to jump to conclusions. Just continue the conversation._

**TeenageGenius: **_oh, well it's polite to tell the person who you're talking to your name or gender at least_

That should get my point through their head.

**DarkSoul: **_hmm . . . are you trying to say something?_

Are they trying to lose my patience? Who ever this is, they like to play games with you. I don't like these mind games. They creep me out. This person is creeping me out. They've barely said anything, and I already don't like them. Well, two can play at this game.

**TeenageGenius: **_well, are you listening?_

**DarkSoul: **_yes, maybe you're not speaking loud enough_

What! Why that jerk! A low growl rumbles in my throat and I clinch my fists. Iwon't let them get to me. I'll win this little game of theirs. They'll be sprry for ever messing with Bulma Briefs!

**TeenageGenius: **_maybe you just have bad ears_

**DarkSoul: **_maybe you just can't speak well_

**TeenageGenius: **_i can speak fine!_

**DarkSoul: **_you sure?_

I growl.

**TeenageGenius: **_positve_

**DarkSoul: **_are you really a genius?_

What kind of quesion is that? They completely changed the subject. Well, actually, there really was no subject. But, still! It looks like I won that little fight.

**TeenageGenius: **_yes, i am_

**DarkSoul: **_do you invent things?_

**TeenageGenius: **_yes_

**DarkSoul: **_like what?_

**TeenageGenius: **_anything that pops into my head_

**DarkSoul: **_can you create ships?_

**TeenageGenius: **_um yes_

**DarkSoul: **_what about medicine?_

**TeenageGenius: **_one of my specialties_

**DarkSoul: **_can you create medicine for anxiety? Depression?_

Anxiety? Why would they want to know that? Depression? What kind of questions are these? Are they depressed? Do they suffer from anxiety?

**TeenageGenius: **_well, yes i do . . . why?_

There was a long pause. Probably thinking of what to say. Now that I think about it, the name 'DarkSoul' is actually a perfect fit for someone who suffers from depression and anxiety. Who is this person?

**DarkSoul: **_i was just wondering that's all . . . what do you look like?_

Changing the subject again I see. I guess there's no harm in telling them what I look like.

**TeenageGenius: **_blue hair, blue eyes, skinny, not too tall not too short_

**DarkSoul: **_i see . . . you sound pretty_

Well, i have pretty good guess this person is a guy. I don't know what it is, but the words he says make me shiver. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

**TeenageGenius: **_um thanks . . . what do you look like?_

Another long pause. This guy thinks a lot. Why won't he tell me anything? Does he not trust me or something? I don't see why. I'm a very nice person. Wouldn't hurt a fly.

**DarkSoul: **_i have to go, bye_

What! Wait! Why does he have to leave. Before I could respond, he signed off. I am so confused now. This guy almost sounded like he was in a hurry. Maybe he had to do something important. But, I still wanted to talk to him. I leaned back in my chair and pouted. My arms crossed over my chest and my lips curved to a frown. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow or something. It's late, and I am tired. I yawn and stretch my arms out. I get up out of my seat and change into a nightgown. I crawl into bed and immedately fall asleep, hoping to talk to DarkSoul tomorrow.

I woke the next morning with the same sun shining in my face!

"Mom!"

"Yes, dear?" she called from dowstairs.

"Can you please stop opening my window in the morning? The sun is going to blind me!" i scream. I hear her laugh and this made me growl.

"Oh, sweety. The sun is so nice to wake up to." She chirped.

"No it's not!" i scream.

She didn't answer back. Good. I groan and rub my eyes so they could focus a little better. I heard a 'ding' sound coming from my computer. I have mail.

I got out of bedand went over to my computer.

"From DarkSoul, huh?" i said.

I open up my Inbox and read what he has to say:

_Dear Bulma,_

_I'm sorry I left in such a hurry. I had . . . things to do. If I creeped you out yesterday, then I'm sorry. I like to play mind games with people I first meet. Expect more of it if you keep talking to me. Please mail me back._

**Me:** _Hmm . . . how was that? Better? I made Bulma actually think in this chapter. Lol. Review please._


	3. Radditz VS DarkSoul

**Me:** _Yikes! Too long it's been since the last update. I'm so sorry about that. I keep posting new stories! Stupid me. Here, I'm gonna answer my reviewers:_

**Shadowhawk00: **I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

**TigerChickTigriss-crimzon-cat: **Wow! Long name. I'm glad you like the story. Hmm . . .I'll work on that. Sorry for the long wait.

**Coachzgrl19: **Glad you think it rocks. I rock? Really::googily eyes: Sorry for the long wait.

**Takuma: **:bows: Thank you, thank you. Yeah, she actually thought. Lol. Sorry for the long wait.

**Blank: **There was no name. Yeah, I've read over my stories and I see what you mean. Can't quite place it, but I am improving. Yay! Sorry for the long wait.

**Denia: **Here's the next update! Yay! I can't tell you who DarkSoul is! You have to read, silly. Sorry for the long wait.

**Duckmasta2020: **Love the name. I'm continuing. Sorry for the long wait.

**Mystickal Gohan: **Yeah, it's different. I was worried that there was a story out there already like this. Glad you like it. Sorry for the long wait.

**Draguna: **My new faithful reader? Yay! Now I have . . . four faithful readers. A threat match between Radditz and Bulma. Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks for the idea. Sorry for the long wait.

**Mustang07: **I remember you from my other stories. Glad to see you're reading this one, too. Sorry for the long wait.

**Picon: **Yeah, I was worried people wouldn't like the idea. But it seems they do. Yay! I was aiming for funny in that conversation. Glad to see somebody laughed. Sorry for the long wait.

**Googlebear: **Glad you loved it. Well . . . that all really depends. What do you want to use it for? I like to know at least some of where my ideas are going when I give them to people. Lol. Sorry for the long wait.

_Ok, I think that's everybody. Here's chapter 3!_

Universal Chatting 

**_Chapter 3 – _**Radditz VS DarkSoul

Bulma's POV 

I read the e-mail over and over again. All the time trying to decide if I should e-mail him back. He says he likes to play mind games with people. I'm just not sure if I like that. He could be a killer for all I know. He says he's sorry if he creeped me out yesterday.

"He had things to do, huh?" I asked to no one in particular. I plopped down in my desk chair. I want to keep talking to this guy, but something tells me he's hiding something. My gut feeling is usually always right, too. He's unlike anyone I've ever met before. I made up my mind. I'll e-mail him back. What will I say?

_Dear DarkSoul,_

_I was kind of upset when you left like that. What did you have to do that was so important? If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I won't get into you're personal business. You did give me the creeps yesterday. I want to keep talking to you. But I would like to know more about you. A name perhaps? What planet you're from? You know that about me. Why not you? Play your mind games if you must. I can take anything you dish out. _

_Bulma_

I pressed 'send' and the message was sent. I checked my Buddy List and saw that Brightblonde181 and Radditz were signed on. I typed in my password and signed on.

**Brightblonde181: **_finally! This guy has been bugging my all morning long! Do something about it._

**Radditz: **_you're such a baby!_

I groaned. These were already at it. Do they ever not fight? I shook my head. Probably not. I am a little disappointed to see that DarkSoul is not yet on. Would he sign on today? Hopefully. I don't think I can take these two by myself.

**TeenageGenius: **_You two are hopeless! Will you ever get along?_

**Brightblonde181 & Radditz: **_no!_

I sigh. These two are going to drive me crazy. An idea just then popped into my head.

**TeenageGenius: **_Radditz, have ever met a guy on here called DarkSoul?_

**Radditz: **_well, I did see him. We didn't really talk though. I said 'hi' to him, but he never answered back. Why?_

Darn it! I was really hoping he could give me something about him.

**TeenageGenius: **_cuz I spoke to him yesterday. He's an alien. But that's all I know about him. He won't say anything else. I was hoping you would know something._

**Radditz: **_nope. Sorry._

**Brightblonde181: **_DarkSoul, huh? He sounds cute!_

Leave it to her to say something like that. I shake my head.

**Radditz: **_shut up you stupid blonde!_

**Brightblonde181: **_I am not stupid!_

**Radditz: **_yes you are_

**Brightblonde181: **_no I'm not!_

Great. Here we go again.

**Radditz: **_yes you are, right Bulma?_

**TeenageGenius: **_I'm not saying anything_

**Radditz: **_you see, blonde? You are stupid. She won't say it cuz she's too nice._

**Brightblonde181: **_no, she won't say anything cuz she doesn't want to hurt you feelings by saying your wrong._

**TeenageGenius: **_guys, come on now_

They completely ignored me. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, watching their very amusing conversation. I even laughed out loud on some of the comments. Then, guess who signed on.

**DarkSoul: **_you two sure do like to fight_

**Radditz: **_there you are_

Brightblonde181: _I've been wanting to meet you. You sound cute!_

**TeenageGenius: **_would you stop that, blonde!_

This girl just doesn't know whom she is talking to. Maybe I should warn her. Naw.

**Radditz: **_yes, please shut up_

**Brightblonde181: **_go jump off a cliff!_

**DarkSoul: **_even if he did, it wouldn't do anything to him he's dead_

**Radditz: **_how did you know I was dead?_

**DarkSoul: **_ . . . . . . . . . . . lucky guess_

**Radditz: **_I don't think I like you_

**Brightblonde181: **_me either_

**TeenageGenius: **_well I like him_

**DarkSoul: **_why thank you, Bulma_

That made me blush a bit. I don't know why, though. All he did was say thank you. I must be going out of mind or something.

**Radditz: **_:growls: who are you anyway?_

**DarkSoul: **_what my name tells you . . . a dark soul_

I about laughed at that. It looks like he's going to play his little mind game with Radditz here.

**TeenageGenius: **_he likes to play mind games, Radditz_

**Radditz: **_does he now?_

**DarkSoul: **_yes I do. Bulma, I got the e-mail you sent me. If I could speak to in a private chat?_

**Radditz: **_what! No!_

That one shocked me. Why does he want to speak in private? And why is Radditz so worked up about it? After I moment in thinking, I grinned.

**TeenageGenius: **_what is ever the matter, Radditz? Yes, DarkSoul. We can speak in private._

**Radditz: **_no! _

**TeenageGenius: **_why not?_

He didn't answer then. Yes! I got him. I could bet DarkSoul is laughing right now. I'll join him.

**DarkSoul: **_I don't think he wants to give you up, Bulma_

**TeenageGenius: **_you think so?_

**Radditz: **_it's not like that! I just don't want Bulma speaking to someone we don't even know the name to._

**Brightblode181: **_have we forgotten about me?_

**DarkSoul: **_yes_

**Brightblode181: **_jerk!_

**DarkSoul: **_that's me. Bulma, please in private?_

**TeenageGenius: **_ok_

I switched over to a private chat, anxious about what he was going to talk about. Why would he want to talk in private? When I meet men and they say 'let's talk in private', I already know that means. But this in on the computer. Maybe he's finally going to tell me more about him!

**DarkSoul: **_finally_

**TeenageGenius: **_tell me about it_

**DarkSoul: **_listen, I wanted to ask you a favor_

**TeenageGenius: **_go on_

There went my hopes of learning more about this guy. Darn it!

**DarkSoul: **_I was wondering if you could send me a picture of you and some medicine for depression_

Whoa! Back up. What did he just ask me? He wants a picture of me and depression pills. Why would he want those? I'm a little shaky on the picture part. I'm just now sure if that's a good idea. That's usually the way killers track down their victims from the Internet. They get the picture. Then they start where the person lives. One question for him.

**TeenageGenius: **_why?_

Long pause. These pauses from him are going to get so annoying!

**DarkSoul: **_please! I just need them!_

Whoa! That was unexpected. He almost sounds desperate. He probablyis. I think for a moment.

_Ok, I can send him the depression pills. But I don't know about my picture. Why does he want that? Argh! I don't know what to think . . . ok. I'll send him my picture, juts not tell him anything where I live or anything. Yeah, no harm done._

**TeenageGenius: **_umm ok then sure_

**DarkSoul: **_thank you_

**TeenageGenius: **_no problem_

**DarkSoul: **_send them on a ship to these coordinates_

A window popped up with coordinate numbers on it. I study it, then nodded to myself. It's not too faraway. Maybe I could track him down, too.

**TeenageGenius: **_Ok got it_

**DarkSoul: **_thank you but I must go, bye_

Before I could say anything, he signed off. He did it again! Darn him! I click back to the Chat Room.

**Radditz: **_well what did he want?_

**TeenageGenius: **_none of your business Radditz_

**Brightblode181: **_ha! Ha! Ha!_

**Radditz: **_Shut up! I don't like him Bulma_

**TeenageGenius: **_yes, I know_

**Radditz: **_do you know why_

**TeenageGenius: **_cuz you think he's gonna steel me away from you_

I smirk.

**Radditz: **_no!_

**Brightblonde181: **_yes!_

**Radditz: **_no!_

**Brightblode181: **_yes!_

I shake my head and leave an Away Message on. I have to prepare a ship for DarkSoul.

**Me:** _nothing really happened, but hey. Tell me what you think, k? _

_Review!_

_Dragon-Angel-of-Light _


	4. Depression

**Me:** _I'M NOT DEAD! I'm a terrible author, keeping my readers waiting like that. You can go ahead and hit me._

_Readers::throw rocks…..big ones:_

_Ow! Hey, I'm sorry. I won't keep you waiting anymore. Here's chapter 4!_

Universal Chatting 

**_Chapter 4 – _**Depression

A man waited patiently in his dark room, the only coming from the computer screen. Sitting on his bed, he stared at the blank wall, eyes glassy. Empty. His fingers twitching uncontrollably. Turning his head, he gazed at the computer, re-reading the e-mail the he had received an hour ago.

_Dear DarkSoul,_

_I just sent a small delivery ship with the things you asked for. It should arrive in about an hour and a half. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you need these things for? Not everybody asks for depression pills and a photo from me. I really want to know more about you. And why you always leave so suddenly. You know all about me, apparently. E-mail me back._

The man sighed. A depressed sigh. He turned back to the blank wall. Just then, there was a dinging noise. The man turned to a slot built in the wall. Inside was a small delivery ship. A faint smile appeared on the man's face. He got up from bed and walked over the tiny ship. Pressing a button to open it, he found the things he'd been waiting for.

"Finally . . ." he sighed.

The man took out a picture of a beautiful women with ocean blue hair, sky blue eyes, and the prefect body.

"So, that's miss Bulma Briefs." The man whispered.

He then took out a bottle of the depression pills he asked for. He hugged then tightly to his chest, closing his eyes, relieved to finally have them. He then sat in his chair, facing the computer.

Bulma sat in her chair, chatting with her Buddies.

**Radditz: **_I am going out of my mind! I order you to sign off!_

**Brightblonde181: **_You can't tell me what to do! Bulma, tell him to shut up!_

Bulma sighed. They're at it . . . again.

**TeenageGenius: **_I told you, I'm not gonna get involved with your fights_

**Radditz: **_Stop going to her for help, you baby_

**Brightblonde181: **_I'm not a baby!_

Bulma shook her head. They will _never_ get along.

**Taliethetaquito: **_You're acting like one_

**Brightblonde181: **_shut it!_

**Taliethetaquito: **_make me_

**Brightblode181: **_yeah well_

**Brightblode181: **_well_

**Brightblonde181: **_well…._

**Brightblode181: **_that's it, I'm not gonna talk anymore, see how you like that!_

Bulma chuckled. She fell right into it.

**Radditz: **_M_y _God, you really are stupid_

**Taliethetaquito: **_hahahah_

**Brightblonde181: **_oh crap_

**(A/N: Just to let you know, this is exactly how my IM conversations go. Oh, and Taliethetaquito is actually one of friends. Hi Natalie!)**

**TeenageGenius: **_You're all stupid….._

**Radditz: **_even me!_

**TeenageGenius: **_yes_

**Radditz: **_:sulks:_

Bulma laughed. It really was fun talking to these guys.

_I'm beginning to get the suspicion that Radditz has a thing for me . . ._

**DarkSoul: **_I see you're all fighting again_

Bulma perked up. He's on! He's finally on!

**TeenageGenius: **_Where have you been!_

**DarkSoul: **_staring at a wall_

Bulma made a face. Staring at a wall? Maybe he did need those depression pills.

**Brightblonde181: **_oh great! Another jerk to deal with_

**DarkSoul: **_temper temper_

**Radditz: **_Tell me about it . . ._

**DarkSoul: **_I thought you didn't like me_

**Radditz: **_I don't_

**Taliethetaquito: **_Who are you?_

**Radditz: **_Don't ask him anything, he never answers straight. He likes to play mind games_

**DarkSoul: **_Bulma likes the mind games, don't you angel?_

Bulma blushed. Looks like someone wants to be sweet today.

"I don't mind . . ." she said to herself.

**TeenageGenius: **_Yes, I do_

**DarkSoul: **_that's my girl_

**Radditz: **_She's not your girl!_

**Brightblonde181: **_my my my, Radditz you're being very protective_

**Radditz: **_ shut up Stacey!_

**DarkSoul: **_we'll let Bulma decide. Are you my girl?_

Bulma paused. She really did like this guy. But, his girl? Bulma thought for a moment.

_This has got to be one of his mind games. I know it is. He's wanting a certain answer. But what is it? Hmm . . . think Bulma think. Aha! I got it!_

**TeenageGenius: **_I'm no one's girl. I belong to no one._

**Radditz: **_Ha! How do you like that?_

**DarkSoul: **_Just the answer I wanted to hear_

Bulma smirked triumphantly.

**Radditz: **_damn you!_

**Taliethetaquito: **_lol_

**Brightblonde181: **_for once I agree with Natalie. LOL_

**TeenageGenius: **_come on you two, stop laughing at him_

**Radditz: **_thank you, Bulma_

**DarkSoul: **_Bulma, thanks for the delivery_

**TeenageGenius: **_you're welcome_

**Radditz: **_What delivery?_

Bulma didn't answer. She wasn't sure if DarkSoul wanted to anybody to know.

**DarkSoul: **_Not your business_

**Radditz: **_fine, listen I gotta go, bye Bulma_

He signed off. Bulma just noticed then that Brightblonde181 and Taliethetaquito had also signed off.

**DarkSoul: **_finally, thought they never leave_

**TeenageGenius: **_yeah . . . when will I ever be able to see you?_

**DarkSoul: **_You actually want to meet me?_

**TeenageGenius: **_Well, yeah, I really like you_

**DarkSoul: **_So you trust me?_

**TeenageGenius: **_Well, I don't know you very well, and for all I know you could be a killer out to get me, but . . . I don't know I have this feeling about you. Does that sound weird?_

**DarkSoul: **_Not at all_

**TeenageGenius: **_Good_

**DarkSoul: **_You'll meet me one day, I promise_

**TeenageGenius: **_I look forward to it_

There was a long pause. Bulma waited patiently, used to his long pauses by now.

**DarkSoul: **_Bulma, how do you feel about space travel?_

**Me: **_Not completely sure where I'm going with this, but at least it's an update. Right? Right. Review please!_

_Dragon-Angel-of-Light_


	5. Decision

**Me:** _Hello! I was little stuck of what to do in this chapter, but my friend, Natalie (Taliethetaquito) gave me some ideas. This chapter is dedicated to her. Thanks Natalie! Here's chapter 5!_

Universal Chatting 

**_Chapter 5 – _**Decision

**DarkSoul: **_Bulma, how do you feel about Space travel?_

Bulma was taken back by that question. Space travel? She, herself, have never really been in Space. True, she knew a lot about it, but never actually did it herself. She learned everything from her father. Why would he ask that? Bulma had an idea. But, them meeting so soon seems a bit odd.

**TeenageGenius: **_What do you mean?_

**DarkSoul: **_I need to meet you._

Bulma made a face.

**TeenageGenius: **_Need?_

**DarkSoul: **_I need to meet you. I want to meet you._

Bulma was startled. He _needs _to meet her. He _wants _to meet her. She started getting a little uneasy. He was stating to sound like a desperate man looking for sex. That was the last person she wanted to meet up with.

**TeenageGenius: **_You're sounding like a desperate man looking for sex, DarkSoul . . ._

There was a long pause. This one made Bulma even uneasier. He didn't say anything for quite some time. Bulma got inpatient.

**TeenageGenius: **_Well, say something!_

Nothing. Bulma was starting to get a little worried. The pauses were never this long! Her fingers were fidgeting. Finally, he answered, but it wasn't the answer she was expecting.

**DarkSoul: **_Who are you?_

Bulma's eyes were wide. Who was she? He knows her name. Bulma thought for a minute. She was a genius, after all. This must not be the real DarkSoul. So where did he go? She decided she had to be cautious.

**TeenageGenius: **_Well who are you?_

**DarkSoul: **_The Master_

Bulma leaned back in her seat. The Master? Who's the Master? Bulma sat while trying to piece this together. She didn't get time.

**DarkSoul: **_Who are you?_

Someone's being impatient, Bulma thought.

**TeenageGenius: **_my name is Bulma Briefs. _

**DarkSoul: **_So you're the one he keeps talking to_

**TeenageGenius: **_Who who keeps talking to?_

**DarkSoul: **_Vegeta of course, who did you think you were talking to_

So that's his name, Bulma thought.

"Vegeta . . ." Bulma murmured. But she was still confused about this 'Master'.

**TeenageGenius: **_And you are the Master? That Master of who?_

**DarkSoul: **_Vegeta_

Then it hit Bulma. No wonder he asked for all that medicine. He's property to someone. This enraged Bulma. This is probably why he would all the sudden leave.

"I bet he gets abused." Bulma said, venom dripping from her voice.

**TeenageGenius: **_you heart-less bastard!_

**DarkSoul: **_That I am_

Bulma growled. How dare he . . .

**TeenageGenius: **_how could you be so cruel to somebody_

**DarkSoul: **_Because it's fun and I can_

Bulma literally screamed.

**TeenageGenius: **_What have you done with Vegeta_

**DarkSoul: **_Why do you care_

**TeenageGenius: **_Because I do! I care about what happens to people_

**DarkSoul: **_He's not a person, he's a monster, freak, slave, my toy_

Bulma was so angry, she couldn't even think anymore. She said the first thing that came to her.

**TeenageGenius: **_You're the monster!_

**DarkSoul: **_Me? No. I'm doing a good deed. Keeping this trash out of people's lives. I failed with you. Do not worry, though. He will not bother you anymore. _

This scared Bulma.

**TeenageGenius: **_what are you going to do to him?_

**DarkSoul: **_punish him_

Bulma shuddered.

**TeenageGenius: **_What do you mean punish him_

**DarkSoul: **_I mean punish him, what I always do when he doesn't listen. And sometimes when I just feel like hearing his screams._

Bulma's eyes went wide. This person was very messed up. He's a monster, Bulma kept thinking.

**TeenageGenius: **_you have a twisted mind_

**DarkSoul: **_I know, but I must go now, Vegeta here is starting to struggle. Can't have that. The fun hasn't begun yet. _

Before Bulma could say anything, he signed off. Bulma felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes. Vegeta was being beaten and probably worse, and she couldn't do anything about it. She ran out her room to her father.

"Dad!" she yelled. Her dad yelped at the outburst.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, bit shaken.

"What do you think about Space travel?" she asked. Her father's face turned confused, but he answered anyway.

"Well, Bulma. Space travel can have some affects on you. Why do you ask?" her father answered.

"Oh, it's just . . . well I'm curious about it. In fact, I was thinking of taking a little expedition." She stuttered.

Her father eyed her warily. He just shrugged, a little too tired from the day's work to think.

"Well, ok then, Bulma. I'll set up a ship for you tomorrow morning." He said with a yawn.

"No! Today, I need one today. Please, dad!" Bulma pleaded. Her father looked at her with confusion.

"Well, ok, Bulma. We'll set up a ship for you. Come on." He led the way to the wing with all the space ships.

"What kind do you want?" her father asked.

"One with enough room for two. And an infirmary." Bulma said. Her father looked at her questionably.

"Just incase." She said quickly. Her father eyed her for a second then walked on. He walked up to a black ship.

"Here you go. One of the best." He said proudly. Bulma nodded.

"Good. Well, I'm going to go pack. Oh, and can you call Goku for me?" when her father nodded, she ran back to her room and grabbed a bag. Stuffing clothes and anything she might need, she slams the lid shut. After about an hour, she heard a ding on her computer.

**DarkSoul: **_Bulma_

Bulma was at her desk in a flash.

**TeenageGenius: **_is that you Vegeta?_

**DarkSoul: **_yes_

Bulma sighed in relief.

**TeenageGenius: **_How do you feel? Are you ok?_

Bulma was frantic. She was so worried.

**DarkSoul: **_I'm very weak right now. Master will come back soon. He's not done with me yet. Please, help me, Bulma. _

Even though she couldn't hear his voice, she knew he was desperate.

**TeenageGenius: **_Don't worry, I already have a space ship ready for me. I'm coming, Vegeta._

**DarkSoul: **_Thank you, but I have to go_

He signed off. Just then, a knock came to Bulma's door. She shot up and answered. It was Goku. She grabbed his hand and dragged him in the room.

"Bulma, what's going on?" he asked, truly worried.

"Goku, I'm going to Space." She said.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Listen, I know it's a bit sudden, but I _have _to do this. This guy needs my help. His name is Vegeta. He really needs my help, Goku." She almost cried. Goku nodded.

"Ok, ok. If you feel you need to do this, then I won't stop this. But, Bulma do you want me to go with you?" he asked. Bulma thought for a minute. He would be a huge help. She nodded.

"Yes." She said

"Then I'll go, let me get some clothed and stuff." He then IT'd out of the room. Bulma ran down stairs and into the space ship wing. She ran to her dad.

"I need a bigger ship!" she yelled. Her father didn't question her. He just pointed to a bigger black space ship. Goku then appeared and looked at Bulma.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded.

"Good. Dad tell everyone that me and Goku will be back." Her father just nodded. Goku and Bulma then boarded the ship and took off.

"I'm coming, Vegeta . . ." whispered Bulma.

**Me:** _Was that good? I hope it was. Strange turn of events, huh? Well, review please! _

_Dragon-Angel-of-Light_


	6. Torture

**Me:** _Hello! I'm sorry for not updating very soon. The first couple of weeks of school are going to be hectic. I just got through the first week. I won't abandon my stories, so don't worry. I guess I'm just a slow author. Be patient with me please. Now, on with the fic!_

**WARNING: **Vegeta will be OOC in this chapter. He's a slave for crying out loud!

Universal Chatting 

**_Chapter 6 – _**Tortured

Vegeta's POV 

I struggled to sit up, but my Master's foot held me down. I coughed from the lack of oxygen in my lungs. His foot was crushing me. I reached my hand out, up towards my Master.

"M-Master . . .please. I'm sorry for not telling you about her. But, she's no threat to you. Really. She's just a human." I pleaded. My Master looked down at me, away from the computer screen, and sneered.

**(A/N: By the way, the Master is not Frieza. There is ONE person out there who knows who the Master is. There is also someone else involved. Ain't I evil?)**

"Of course she's not a threat! Are you calling me weak?" he yelled. My eyes grow wide.

"No! Not at all. You are not weak. No one can beat me. I'm sorry, My Master. I did not mean to offend you. Please forgive me." I said. He then smirked and caressed my cheek with his hand. Just like I was trained to do, I moaned. He chuckled.

"Such a good pet. No wonder my brother kept you out of all the other Saiyans. He was right about you. Such a pleasure to torture you. Don't you agree?" he said. I nodded.

Him and his brother have trained me to their liking. I know what to say and what to do to make them happy. I know why they do what they do. I'm a monster. I killed race after race. I never held back. My body is vile. I hate it. I cover it up as much as possible unless told otherwise.

I noticed that Master was done talking to Bulma when he turned to me with a devious smile. I shuddered. He chuckled. He likes to make me shudder.

"Well, my love, I guess I can forgive you this time. But not without a proper punishment. Though, I think you'll like this little game. I'm feeling generous today." He said.

He'll do this sometimes. He'll make me feel loved then rip it away. Very rare do I receive pleasure. I don't deserve it anyway.

"Yes, Master." I mumbled.

(A/N: Sick violence ahead. I chose to go a different way of torture. The Master, if you haven't guessed who he is, will make it seem like he cares for Vegeta. But he doesn't. This is not a yaoi. Though I could make it a yaoi. But I won't do that. You probably won't like that, huh?)

He laughed and kneeled in front of me and raised his thick purple tail to my face. The tip flicking at my nose. He put his ice-cold hand against my chest and pushed me down on my back.

"You know your training, Princeling. I want your screams to be extra loud this time, though. And, you have to wear these chains. I might just pleasure you if you behave. Would you like that?" he asked. I might just get a break.

"Yes, Master." I say.

"Good." He said.

He locked the chains to my wrists and ankles. I took a deep breath to prepare myself. He gazed at me with his red eyes. An evil glint about them. He began ripping off my clothes, shedding them to pieces. I shuddered, knowing that's what he wanted. He chuckled. He trailed his fingers down my chest, and then just as I was feeling good, he dug his sharp nails into my skin. I cried out in pain, extra loud as ordered. I heard him laugh.

"Such a good pet." He said slyly.

My Master then, without warning, plunged into me. I cried out, tears in my eyes. I mentally cursed myself. He hated crying. With pain already ripping at me, he slapped me hard on the face.

"You know you're not supposed to cry." He snapped.

"Yes, Master. Please forgive me." I pleaded. The punishment is severe for crying. He silently prayed for him to go easy on me.

"I promised you pleasure if you behaved. This is warning. One more mess up and I'll make this more painful." He said in a low voice.

"Yes, Master. I'll try harder." I said.

He dug his nails into my thighs, where I already had fresh wounds and scars. I could hear him moan. I am not allowed to open my eyes. He says my eyes are hideous. He doesn't want to look at them while getting pleasure.

His pace became faster, more painful. I kept screaming, just like he wanted me too. I tried hard to keep the tears in. But the lower area of my body has been through too much. I have dozens of scars and torn to permanent damage tissues. Tears streamed down my face. No . . .

"You are crying, Vegeta . . ." he warned. He never calls me by my name unless I'm in trouble.

"Please, Master! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please spare me!" I begged. I heard him growl then punch me in the gut. I coughed up blood, choking.

A few more thrusts and he climaxed in me. He then slid out of me and stood up.

"Since you didn't behave, I will have to punish you. I'll be back." He stalked out of the dark room.

I crawled over to the computer. Typing slowly, I tried to contact Bulma. I got to her. Before I knew what I was doing, I was pleading to her to come help me. I regretted it immediately. I don't want her involved. She said she had a ship ready and that she was coming.

I heard my Master's footsteps and signed off. Crawling back to where I was, lie there awaiting his return.

He walked through the door, holding his personal torturing tools.

"This is what happens when you don't follow my rules. I'll go easy on you this time. I don't want you too damaged. We have company who wants to see you. We've traded, so you'll be with him for a week." He said. My eyes widen. Traded?

"I don't understand, Master. I'll be gone for a week? But why, Master. Have I done something to angry you?" I asked.

"Are you questioning me?" he yelled.

"No, Master! I would never question you." I pleaded.

"Good, pet."

He then proceeded with his tools . . .

In Space Bulma's POV 

I sat by the computer in my small room. I've been waiting for him to get on for several hours. I'll keep waiting, too.

We won't arrive on the planet where Vegeta's at until about 2 days. I got the fastest ship Capsule Corp. ever built and plus, he wasn't that far away to begin with. I wanted Goku to use his instant transmission. But he didn't know what Vegeta's Ki felt like.

I sighed and tapped my finger on my desk.

"Don't worry, Bulma. We'll find him and save him." Goku tried to soothe me. I sighed.

"I'm just worried, Goku. What if he's being beaten right now?" I sobbed on his chest. I didn't get why I cared so much for him. I don't even know him! I know his name and that he's not a human. That's it. Yet he knows all about me. Goku hugged her, trying to calm his friend down.

_She must be really worried._

The next two days went by slowly for Bulma. She kept by her computer. That's when Radditz signed on.

**Radditz: **_Hey Bulma_

**TeenageGenius: **_hi_

**Radditz: **_I've been seeing your name on constantly , what are you doing?_

**TeenageGenius: **_I found out the name of DarkSoul. I also found out that he has a 'master' who tortures him, I'm on my way him right now_

**Radditz: **_Wow, poor guy. So what's his name?_

**TeenageGenius: **_Vegeta_

**Radditz: **_Vegeta! You're kidding, right?_

**TeenageGenius: **_No, of course not_

**Radditz: **_Bulma, I know him! He is Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans_

**TeenageGenius: **_What! Do you know who could have him then?_

**Radditz: **_Yes, Lord Cooler_

**Me: **_There ya go. How did you like? Update for me!_

_BlackDragonSoul_


	7. Vegeta's History

**Me:** _Hola, chicos! Sorry for the long wait. There are all these hurricanes raging where my family lives (hurricane Rita-Lake Charles) and I've been kind of distracted. Plus, my great grandmother just passed away so I had to go to the funeral. And, school is killer. I know, these are just excuses. _

Universal Chatting 

**_Chapter 7 – _**Vegeta's History

Normal POV 

Bulma gazed out the window into the vast darkness of space. She sighed. They were almost there. Another hour or so, and she'll save Vegeta from that 'master' of his. Bulma turned toward her computer. Radditz wouldn't tell Bulma all she wanted to know. All he told her was that Lord Cooler was Frieza's brother and that Vegeta used to be enslaved to Frieza as well. He refused to tell her more of his past. 'He wouldn't feel right about it.' were his words.

"Didn't know Radditz had morals . . ." Goku said.

"Oh, Goku! Don't be like that. You should talk to your brother. He's not like when we first met him. I'm sure he has a reason for acting like that. I bet you anything it was because of Frieza." Bulma argued. Goku made a pout face. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"You're such a baby!" she yelled, but with no venom in her voice. She knew Goku was trying to make her feel better. She'd been a little depressed. The only thing on her mind was Vegeta.

Goku turned to Bulma and noticed the glassy look in her eyes. He reached out his hand and placed it on hers.

"It'll be ok, Bulma. We'll be there soon. He'll be ok . . ." he trailed off.

"What?" Bulma asked, hearing the uneasiness in his voice.

"Bulma . . ." he sighed. " If he really is a slave to Lord Cooler, then . . . if we do free him . . . he will probably be mentally _unstable._"

"I know that." She said, her voice weak and small. "But I can help him. Goku he begged for me to come save him. I have to pull through for him."

"Bulma . . . you barely know that guy." Goku said.

"I know! I just . . ." Bulma put her head in her hands and sobbed. Goku got up in a blink of an eye and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's ok, Goku." Bulma wiped her eyes and sat up. "It's ok . . ."

Just then, the ship computer's voice came on. In a female robotic voice it said, "Approaching destination. Will land in 10 minutes."

Goku and Bulma strapped themselves in their seat and braced themselves.

Vegeta lay very still in the large king size bed. He woke up before Lord Cooler and so must keep very still. He can't wake up Lord Cooler before he wants to be woken up. He would be severely punished. He learned that from Lord Frieza.

Vegeta kept his breath even as he thought about his past life.

He was taken from his father at the age of five. He never met his mother, she died right after he was born. At first, his father blamed him for it. His father would beat him, starve him, and often got him sick. But, as he turned four, his father started showing him more kindness and love a father should have in the first place. That was for several months. Then, his father started showing a bit . . . too much love. Of course, Vegeta really didn't mind. As long as his father was giving him attention. He saw nothing wrong with what his father was doing. Then, the worse happened. He was taken from him by Frieza. His father screamed and cried for him. He could still hear his voice . . .

"No! Vegeta, give him back! He's only five. He's too young, please!"

Vegeta had to hold a cringe. Frieza let them spend one hour alone together before his father was killed.

"Vegeta, my son. I have things I must tell you." His father whispered.

"What is it, papa?"

"You know how I . . . touch you sometimes?" his father asked.

"Yes." Vegeta nodded.

"A father is not supposed to touch his son like that. It is wrong. I'm sorry, I've been lying to you. Also, I am sorry for ever hurting you. I was just upset about mama dying. I guess I was looking for . . . a replacement." His father's voice cracked and he started sobbing. Vegeta hopped on his lap and hugged him. His father placed his arms around his son and cried on his small shoulder.

(A/N: Don't you dare flame me for this father son thing! It's called a bad past. Also, Saiyans age differently than humans. Although Vegeta his five, his mind is like a 15 year old's.)

"Do you forgive me?" his father whispered.

"Yes, I never was angry with you." Vegeta whispered back.

"So you don't hate me?"

"No, papa."

Hey held each other like that for the rest of the hour until Frieza came and took his father away. Vegeta watched as Frieza slowly killed his father. At his last breath, King Vegeta fell to the floor and crawled over to his son, who was sobbing.

"My son . . . don't cry for me. I'm not . . . worth it. You have to be strong for me. You're a Prince. Can you be strong for me?"

Vegeta nodded, still crying.

"I love you, my son . . ." for the first time, his father said those three words to him. Vegeta smiled.

"I love you too, papa."

Just then, Frieza's tail shot through his father's back, killing him instantly.

"Papa! No!" Vegeta cried his heart out.

After that, Frieza took Vegeta as his slave. He was trained to take what was given to him. He was trained to become the perfect pleasure slave.

"You are a monster, Vegeta." Frieza used to tell him.

"I am?" Vegeta asked.

"It's your fault your father died. It's your fault your planet and your people are gone. You slaughter countless races, even children. You're nothing but a pleasure slave! Do you know how many men have been inside you, boy? You're a whore. You'll never be anything else."

His words cut through Vegeta sharp, and he believed Frieza. He was a monster. He was twisted and wrong. His body is tainted. He was nothing.

He remained Frieza's slave until some serious business came upon a planet called Namek. He learned later that another Saiyan named Kakkorat killed Frieza. Kakkorat is also the one who killed Radditz, Vegeta's lover. Vegeta decided that he hated this Kakkorat. Radditz was the only one he had left, and this Kakkorat took that away.

So, Lord Cooler then took him, and he'd been with him ever since. Alone and abused. His hope now rests with Bulma.

_Please come for me, Bulma . . ._

**Me:** _Well, that's that chapter. Hope you liked it. I really want to finish my stories, but I have like five before I can start again on Ancient Darkness. It's gonna take forever…_

_BlackDragonSoul_


	8. Arrival

**Me:** _I know, you're all angry. I won't say any excuses, because I know you don't care. You just want updates. So, here's chapter 8 on Universal Chatting._

**WARNINGS: **There is a rape scene in this chapter. If you don't like that, you don't have to read it. It is ok! Personally, I don't like writing rape scenes, but it's essential in this story. It's more effective then just saying, "He was raped".

Universal Chatting 

**_Chapter 8 – _**Arrival

Normal POV 

As a Capsule Corp. ship landed on a seemingly deserted planet, Bulma felt like her heart was about to burst right out of her chest. Her hands were sweaty and fidgeting. She was breathing hard and kept seeing strange shapes in her vision.

Basically, she was nervous beyond sanity.

Goku glanced at her in concern, but she waved him off. It was nothing to be worried about. She was just nervous, after all.

_Yeah, that's right! I'm just nervous. I'm not scared at all! Why should I be? I mean after all, all we're doing is walking on to an unknown planet where the brother of a mass murderer is. Nothing to worry about!_

Bulma began to laugh nervously. So much to where Goku started wondering if she still had her sanity . . .

"Uh . . . Bulma? You ok?" he asked. Bulma turned to him sharply and replied, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well . . . you were laughing an insane maniac." He said simply. Bulma's eye twitched and the corner of her mouthed quirked. Goku backed up a bit and a sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"Uh, what I mean is that, well what I wanted to say was –er I mean…..uhhh" Goku stuttered pathetically as Bulma slowly advanced towards him. In one movement, Bulma slapped Goku, causing him to fly backwards and land on his head.

"What you meant was that I was laughing like a smart girl because laughing always makes things BETTER!" she yelled. Goku flinched and nodded vigorously. Bulma smiled sweetly and said, "Good. Now let's get going."

As Goku stood and dusted himself off he said, "But, Bulma! You don't even know where Vegeta's being held."

"You can sense Ki. Detect where he is." Bulma replied smugly. Goku grumbled and concentrated on Vegeta's Ki. After a few minutes, he smirked at his own success and pointed his finger in the direction where he felt the Ki.

"He's that way. I'm sure of it!" he said. With that, Goku picked up Bulma and flew as fast as he could – orders by Bulma --.

With Vegeta 

Lord Cooler and Lord Bebi stood in the Throne room, discussing the trade of Vegeta. Vegeta was to be temporarily traded to Lord Bebi as a pleasure slave. Vegeta couldn't understand why Lord Cooler wanted to trade him. Sure, there were other slaves for Cooler to use during the week he would be gone. Maybe it was just another way to break him even more than he already was. Vegeta didn't think that was possible. He's felt broken ever since he was taken away from his father. Maybe this was another punishment for his sins.

_I've done such horrible things, I deserve such punishment. I'm nothing but a monster. And a slave. _

Vegeta stood silently aside, bent down on his hands and knees at the feet of his Master. He had a chain attached to a hook that had been implanted into the base where neck and back met. Vegeta had once tried to pull the hook out, but found out the hard way that the hook was connected to the spine bone. Vegeta was at complete mercy of his Master when Cooler has him on a chain like now. If Cooler pulled just right, he could completely pull Vegeta's spine right out, killing him.

Cooler and Bebi stared down at the Saiyan slave and both smirked.

"Slave, in order for this trade to go through, Bebi wants to make sure you will be obedient to him. I have a reputation to keep, you see. I am the most successful Slave Master. I bet you didn't know that, huh?" Cooler said icily and laughed. Vegeta went completely frozen. He hadn't expected that. Vegeta knew about Slave Masters. They bought younglings of species that had reputations of being beautiful and good looking. Saiyans were one of those species, Vegeta knew. But as Vegeta thought, the more he became distressed. Slave Masters _bought _their slaves. That means someone sold him to Frieza. But who? It wasn't his father; that he knew. And couldn't have been his mother, she died. So who sold him? Vegeta didn't have much time to think this over as his chain was yanked rather harshly. Vegeta let out a pathetic whimper and looked up to see the red eyes of his Master.

"Slave, Lord Bebi would like a . . . _test run_ on you. He wants to see how you ride." At his last sentence, Cooler and Bebi laughed. Vegeta nodded obediently and laid face down on the floor, spreading his legs like a bitch in heat. Cooler gave the chain to Bebi and stepped back a couple of steps.

Bebi mounted Vegeta and pressed his gray lips to Vegeta's ear.

"I want to hear you scream, monkey." He whispered in a cruel voice. Vegeta whimpered and nodded. Bebi chuckled coldly and pulled the chain so Vegeta's head was up against Bebi's shoulder.

"I want to hear you beg." They gray creature rasped. Vegeta whimpered and clenched his eyes shut.

"I want to hear you _moan _my name. Moan "Lord Bebi" for me. NOW." He commanded. Vegeta let out a sob.

"Lord Bebi . . ." he moaned unwillingly. Bebi laughed and slammed Vegeta's head back down on the marveled floor. Vegeta let out a strangled scream, tears pouring down his face. Cooler laughed along with Bebi.

Bebi ripped off what little clothes Vegeta had on – a piece of cloth that hung around his waist. Then Bebi took a harsh looking knife from his buckle and carved lines on his back. Blood poured to the floor as Vegeta cried out his pain.

Bebi left his cuts like that and roughly entered Vegeta abruptly. Vegeta felt his innards beings stretched and torn. He felt blood drip down his legs.

_I just don't get how there's even an entrance anymore. They've torn everything up time after time again. How can anything be left there?_

Bebi pumped roughly, moaning and scraping his sharp nails across Vegeta's back with every pump. Vegeta lay in his own pool of dark, dark red Saiyan blood.

Just then, there was a loud crash sound. Vegeta's tried looking up, but his neck didn't want to work. His eyes caught a glimpse of something blue, then darkness.

Bulma's POV 

As soon as Goku blasted the door open, I immediately knew who Vegeta was. He was the one who lay naked on the floor, bleeding severely, underneath a nasty looking gray creature. The gray thing jumped up and ran out of another door, fallowing a purple looking lizard that reminded me of Frieza. That must be Cooler, Vegeta's 'master'. Goku didn't go after them even though Bulma said to.

"It would do no good, Bulma. Their Ki was too high. They're too strong for me. I'll need training to beet them." Goku said.

I turned my attention back to Vegeta. I let out a half scream half sob and ran to his side.

"Goku! We have to get him back to the ship. He'll die if we don't. he's lost too much blood." I begged. Goku nodded and picked him up. I lay my hand on his shoulder and we vanished reappearing on the ship.

We quickly bring him to the medical room and lay him on the bed. I washed off the blood and bandaged all of the open wounds. However, I wasn't sure what to do about the wounds _in _him. Well, I knew what to do, I just didn't think he would want me fooling around down there. But, there's no choice.

"Goku, you can leave now. I need to . . . repair that and he needs at least a little dignity left." I said, pointing to Vegeta's lower parts. Goku nodded and left. Then, I set to work.

One Hour Later 

I finished in record time, wrapping the last few bandages and tying them together tightly. With a sigh and a wipe on my brow, pulled off my bloody gloves and washed my hands. Hanging my, also bloody, coat on the rack, I glanced back at Vegeta and smile. I finally had him. I saved him from those horrible monsters. Man, I felt good!

Sitting in a chair beside his bed, I look at his pain-crumpled face. I hold back a wince and look away. I gave him the strongest pain reliever I had, and that didn't even help. Damn it.

With a heavy sigh, I leave the room and immediately bump into Goku.

"U-wa!" I yelp, jumping. When I notice it's Goku I break out into a nervous embarrassed laugh. "O-oh! Goku! It's you!"

Goku blinked a couple times, eventually grinning.

"Yeah, I just came to bring you and Vegeta some food. I figured you'd both be hungry, especially him. I mean, have you seen him? Really seen him? He's a skeleton! And he's as pale as milk! I'm surprised he hasn't starved to death—" Goku stopped suddenly and frowned. I glanced away, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Bulma. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Really. Here, I'll leave the food with you and Vegeta. I'll just, uh, go fly the ship, er . . . something." Goku stuttered. He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. I blinked as he ran –literally- down the hallway to the control room. I looked down at the food and sighed . . .again.

With a huff, I turned back to the medical room and set down the tray of food next to Vegeta's bed. Picking up a piece of bread, I munched quietly while thinking things over.

Now that I have Vegeta, what will happen now? How much of my life is going to change? How will the others react? And most importantly, how is life going to be now for Vegeta.

Glancing over at the computer, I jumped up and scrambled over to it, quickly logging on to my chat room. And to my greatest joy, Radditz was on. Not really feeling life typing (since my hands were tired from healing Vegeta) I switched on the microphone and web cam.

"Radditz!" I yelled into it. I saw him yelp and cower under his chair (through the web cam). After a minute, he popped his head up, fear in his eyes.

"B-Bulma?" he squeaked. I smirked and laughed coolly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN RACKING MY BRAINS OUT WITH QUESTIONS YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER ANSWERING!" I yelled, making him cringe.

"I—uh well I mean—" I cut him off again with yelling.

"No excuses! You are going to sit in that chair until I'm satisfied, you got that! NOW SIT!" I screamed, pointing at the camera. He quickly sat down and hung his head.

"Good. Now, I have Vegeta here with me and—" this time, I was cut off.

"What! You have Vegeta? How did you get him?" Radditz asked, his face scrunched to the web cam. My eye twitched and I sighed.

"That's not important right now!"

Radditz whimpered.

"What's important is that I have him and he is safe." I said in a calm voice.

"Ummm . . ." Radditz started. I narrowed my eyes.

"What . . .?"

"Well . . . you see . . ." he hesitated. Oh, if he doesn't hurry up and say it I swear I'll . . .

"JUST HURRY UP AND SPIT IT OUT!" I yelled, pulling at my hair.

"Well, it's just that even though you have it doesn't technically mean he's safe. Cooler could easily find him, no problem." He said hesitantly. I'm silent for a couple of minutes, resisting the urge to kill someone right here and now. In this case, it would be Goku. And since I need him, I had to restrain myself. So, I take a deep breath and exhale. Looking to the web cam, where I see Radditz is looking at me in fear. He laughs nervously and waves his hands about.

"Of course, I could be wrong I mean he may just forget about Vegeta!"

I smiled as sweetly as I could and tilted my head.

"Even if that's so, I have Goku with me and he is –as you should know- a very strong fighter. Plus, this ship is a very special ship. It is untraceable on radars. So you see, we are fine."

"Well, yes that's all true, but what happens when you get back to Earth? You'll be very traceable then." He said a-matter-of-factly. Well, shit. He has me there. I sit back in my chair and think, not really caring about his smirking.

"Well, I don't about that. But I swore I would keep him safe and so I will, Radditz." I said, sincerity thick in my voice. The Saiyan nodded, understanding.

"Well, if you're as smart as you say you are, then maybe you can make the ship disabled . . ." he murmured, mostly to himself. This, of course, got me curious. And as we all know, I'm a very nosey person.

"What chip?" I asked. He looked up in surprise and was flustered for a bit.

"Oh—well you see when Vegeta was with Frieza, that lizard installed a location chip in Vegeta's back. It wouldn't be so bad if that chip didn't cause so much pain. You see, the chip damaged Vegeta's back badly. It stunted his growth and really messed up the spine. Now Vegeta's back hurts 24/7." Radditz explained. My hands crunched into fists.

"That . . . that BASTARD!" I yelled. Radditz did not seem surprised at my outburst as he slowly nodded.

"I know. And it only gets worse from there, I'm sorry to say." He said gloomily. Silence passes over us, both of us not willing to say anymore, afraid of the outcome. I don't want to hear anymore bad news. I just want Vegeta to get better and be happy. I know I healed his physical wounds, but it will take quite some time before his emotional wounds are healed. Those bastards left such scars on him; both physical and mental. It makes just want to strangle them until ever last bit of air is gone from their body. They will pay for what they did to him.

"Bulma . . ." Radditz's sad toned voice cut me from my thoughts. Looking up at the camera I asked, "Yes?". He seemed troubled, and that left my thoughts even gloomier.

"Take care of Vegeta for me, ne? He's . . . a very delicate person. The mind can only take so much." He whispered. I nod once.

"I will, Radditz. I promise that."

He smiles and his eyes revert behind me, where Vegeta lay. He sucks in a breath and quickly glances away.

"I can't even look at him like that. It hurts too much." He mumbles. I know that was meant for his ears only, but I heard it anyway. Radditz truly cares for Vegeta. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he loved him. He looks at Vegeta like he was some long lost lover. I smile faintly, I wonder what that would be like. To be Vegeta's lover, I mean. I desperately wanted to ask Radditz, but I don't even know for sure that they were lovers. Maybe I could ask . . .

"Radditz, were you and Vegeta lovers?"

My question catches his off guard and he blushes a bit.

"Um . . . well yes, we were. I was the only person he had to cry on, so I took care of him and saw him whenever I could. That care eventually turned into love. I knew what Frieza was doing to him. I hated that fact that Vegeta's first time was _taken_ from him. That's not the way he should remember it. What made it even worse was that he was only _five_ when that bastard raped him. I found Vegeta in a bathroom, bleeding like hell. I swore that day that when he was finally old enough, I would show him what making love really felt like. I swore I would always be there for him. But . . . that of course changed when I came to Earth and was killed. But, you know that story . . ." Radditz trailed off, lost in his own world of thought. His little story made me angry and sad at the same time. I didn't know which emotion to act on. Anger won't do much at this point, so I chose sadness.

I glanced over at Vegeta, who was sleeping peacefully. Wobbling a bit, I stand up and walk over to his side. Laying my head on his chest, I cried. I cried until there were no tears left in me. I cried until my eyes were sore and dry. I cried until my heart gave up on crying in sadness as it was too exhausted to feel any more pain.

Opening my sore and dry eyes, I stare into the bronze skin that was Vegeta. It has so many scars and bruises, that I felt like crying again. But, for the moment, that was physically –and emotionally—impossible. It was then that I heard Radditz's voice.

"Bulma . . ." he whispered. Turning around I said, "Yes?" Radditz looks to his hands for a moment.

"Let me talk to my brother."

The request shocked me. Nodding shakily, I glance over at Vegeta one more time then leave the room in search for Goku.

I found him just where he said he would be. In the control room, "flying" the ship.

"Goku?" I called, my voice cracking. He turns and notices my distraught state.

"Bulma? What's wrong? Is it Vegeta?" he asks hastily, already at my side. I never see him move.

"No, no Vegeta's fine. It's just . . . someone wants to talk to you." I tell him. at first, he looks confused. Then, he sees the look in my eyes and knows exactly whom I'm talking about.

"Oh, I don't know, Bulma. Won't that be kind of awkward?" he asked, stepping back a bit.

"Please, Goku. I think he really needs a brother right now. We've been talking and . . . well look how I ended up? I'm sure he's on the verge of tears. Just try and talk to him. Please?"

He sighs and says, "Alright, Bulma. If you think it'll help. I'll talk to him."

I smile and catch him in a hug.

"Thank you, Goku. It means the world to me."

He looks down at me and smiles warmly.

"I know."

I release him and let him make his way down the hallway. I would love to see what they talk about, but I better give them some time alone. Goku's right, it will be awkward.

Yawning, I suddenly feel tired and walk to my room, ready for a nice long bath and nap. Reaching my bathroom, I close the door and turn the knobs, the tub quickly filling up with hot water. I grab a bottle and pour some of bubble liquid inside. Immediately, bubbles are coating the water like icing on a cake. Smiling, I strip from clothes and climb in the tub. Leaning back and closing my eyes, I succumb to a world of pure bliss and relaxation.

Vegeta probably won't wake up until tomorrow, so until then I think I'll just concentrate on imagining I'm at a hot spring under the moon with some handsome guy who loves my like crazy. That's always been my little fantasy. I can see myself clearly, but I can never quite see the guy. I can always see his backside or maybe his chest, but never his face. It's always shadowed, hiding from the light. In my fantasy, I'm leaning onto the man's well-chiseled chest as he rubs my naked back with his hands. My dream self looks up and sees . . .

Vegeta.

I gasp and my dream world disappears. Sitting up in the bathtub, I realize that I've been in the water for quite some time. The bubbles have dissipated and that the water has turned cold. I glance at the clock and saw that it was 11:00. I got in the tub at 10. In complete confusion, I drain the tub and dry myself off. Slipping on a robe, I walk into me chilled room and into the hallways. Goku and Radditz were apparently still talking, since the light in the medical room was on. Tip toeing in, I poke my head around and see, with even more confusion that the computer was off and that Goku was nowhere in the room. I frown and look towards Goku's room. The door was open so I could see inside. And there he was, fast asleep. He just forgot to turn off the light. Shrugging, I was to switch the lights off when I noticed that Vegeta was not in his bed. Panic rose in my stomach as I looked around the small room. He wasn't in here.

In a split second, I'm running around the ship, looking in every room we had. Finally, I came to the control room and found him glancing around like a lost puppy. I slow my breathing and clear my throat, earning his attention. He turns slowly to me and stares for quiet some time. He walks towards me and stops only inches away. He looks straight into my eyes and doesn't blink. I want to say something, but my mouth just didn't want to work. So I just stared back, waiting for him to make the first move.

His hand tilts my chin and he suddenly smiles.

"Bulma . . ." he whispers. His voice . . .my God that voice. I can't even describe it. His voice ran through my veins like my blood itself, making me shiver uncontrollably. His breath is like fire on my face, urging me to lean into him.

"You came for me . . ." he says, still in a whisper. I nod once, my eyes still locked on his. His beautiful, black silk eyes were like traps, made especially for me. They were so deep and showed everything there was to know about him. It's like they were trying to tell me his life's story. Oh, please, tell me everything.

"You saved me . . ." his voice became deeper and huskier. I finally found my voice and said, "Yes, I came for you and saved you. I would have never left you there." He smiled and leaned into me. At first, I thought he was going to kiss me. But instead, I was caught in a desperate hug. Soon, I felt warm tears on my shoulder. His fingers clutched my back, as if I would disappear like I wasn't real; like this was all a dream and would soon be lost forever. Given his current state of mind, that's probably what he thinks this is. Just a wonderful dream. Now that I think about it, if he thinks this is a dream . . . what will he do?

He pulls back from the hug, his eyes red and glassy. He takes one look at me and whimpers like a hurt puppy. Slowly, I raise my hand to his cheek and press against it. He leans in helplessly and breathes in deeply, probably taking in my scent. Saiyans are just like animals when it comes to that kind of stuff. They know you by scent, not by looks. His eyes close for a moment as he nuzzles my hand. I blush slightly and almost pull away. Feeling the jerk of my hand, his eyes open and look to me sadly. My heart cracks as I once again look to his eyes. I smile and press my hand even closer to him. He smiles back and leans into my hand again.

"Bulma . . ." he sighs. I blush again and step closer to him.

"I'm right here, Vegeta." I whisper.

"Will you always be here?" he asks in a tiny voice. Tears roll down my cheek at his tone; as if he was still a little child, looking for someone to care for him and love him.

"Yes, Vegeta. I will always be here."

THE END!

Just kidding!

**Me:** _I'm just playing, don't worry. It's not over just yet! Ok, well there's a long chappie for you. True, not incredibly long, but I have five more stories to work on (of course…that is MY fault, huh?). Anyway, I hoped you liked it. This story is kind of just writing itself. I never imagined it would get this many reviews! I wasn't even sure if I was going to post this story or not. Well, I'm glad I did. Review for me please!_

_BlackDragonSoul_


	9. Welcome to Earth

**Me:** _What's this? AN UPDATE! --jumps for joy-- Here's chapter nine!_

_**Universal Chatting**_

**_Chapter 9- _**Welcome to Earth

**Bulma's POV**

"Yes, Vegeta. I will always be here."

After I had said those words, Vegeta had smiled and fainted. I guess he was contented with that for now and decided to go back to resting. I did try to pick him up, expecting him to be heavy, but was greeted with a very light weight. Goku wasn't kidding when he said he was like a skeleton.

_When he wakes up the first thing he's going to do is eat._

I did me best to put him back on the bed gracefully, but failed miserably. I heard him whimper in pain and my heart cried with his pain. I covered him several blankets to him nice and warm. I glance back at him before I leave the room, turning off the light.

_You'll be strong again, Vegeta. I promise. They can't hurt you anymore._

With that last thought, I left to my room. Climbing into bed, I buried myself in covers and pillows, falling fast asleep.

I awoke with a grinning Goku right in my view.

"Hey, Bulma! Good to see you're awake. We're about to land. We would've landed sooner, but the computer decided to wait." He said the last sentence in confusion.

"I programmed the computer like that. I don't like landing at night; it causes too much commotion. Plus, my father would have pestered me about waking him up." I said.

Goku seemed to accept that and left me to dress and freshen myself up. I didn't bother taking a bath. I'd just take one when we land. Leaving my room, I check on Vegeta. He was still asleep. Goku was also in the room, on the computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Chatting." He says simply. I raise an eyebrow.

"With who?"

"Dunno…"

I roll my eyes and walk up behind him. I smile when I see all too familiar screen names.

**Brightblonde: **_my name is not an oxymoron! _

I laugh. Looks like these two are fighting. I then notice that she changed her screen name. I push Goku out of the chair and sit down.

**TeenageGenius: **_sorry about him_

**Taliethetequito: **_about time you got here, that guy was getting on my nerves_

**TeenageGenius: **_sorry, how come you changed your name, blonde?_

**Brightblonde: **_the numbers on the end seemed pointless_

I blink. Yeah, that sounds like her. I laugh.

**Radditz: **_she changed it cuz her dumb brain couldn't remember what numbers she put_

I groan. Oh just great!

**Brightblonde: **_that is not true!_

**Radditz: **_yes it is, right talie?_

**Taliethetequito: **_I'm not saying anything_

**Radditz: **_you don't have to say it_

**Brightblonde: **_there's nothing for her to say!_

I sigh and decide to intervene. If I don't, this fight will last forever.

**TeenageGenius: **_Radditz, must you fight with her?_

**Radditz: **_of course_

I growl. I can just imagine his smug little face right now. One day I'm going to punch that guy.

**Brightblonde: **_bastard!_

**Radditz: **_bitch_

**Brightblonde: **_asshole!_

**Radditz: **_whore_

**Brightblonde: **_that's it, I'm leaving!_

I slam my hands on the desk and scream. Goku flinches, scooting further away from me. I glare at him and growl again.

"You're stupid brother is about die…again." I say in dark voice.

Goku laughs nervously and scratches his head.

"He was fine last night. We got along great!"

**TeenageGenius: **_now look what you did!_

**Taliethetequito: **_yeah!_

**Radditz: **_oh don't get you panties in a knot, she's just being a baby and you know it, she gets upset over everything_

I couldn't argue there. He was right after all. Everything he said seems to make her upset. I don't see why she cares about his opinion so much. He's just another guy being an ass. I sigh. I guess I'll never know.

I look up to see that Talie had signed off. My eyes narrow. Radditz…

**TeenageGenius: **_for Kami's sake Radditz! What did you do to make her sign off?_

**Radditz: **_I made fun of her name_

I fall out of my chair.

**TeenageGenius: **_why must you be an ass?_

**Radditz: **_its fun_

I growl and decide to just drop the subject.

**TeenageGenius: **_what did you and Goku talk about last night?_

**Radditz: **_everything really, it was awkward at first tho. We didn't know what to say until I asked about Gohan. _

I smile and glance at Goku. He smiles back.

**Radditz: **_how's Vegeta?_

I smile again at his concern for his Prince. I glance over at Vegeta and see that he is just waking up.

**TeenageGenius: **_here, ask him yourself_

I stand up and go over to Vegeta. He looks at me with those lost eyes again. I smile and grab his hand. Talking to Radditz will help him feel happier. I'm sure it will put Radditz at ease a little. I lead Vegeta to the computer and show him Radditz is on.

"Would you like to talk to him? I can put him on web cam and microphone for you." I ask softly. He takes a moment then nods without saying a word. He sits down, wincing in pain. Goku and I don't say anything. He logs on to his own screen name. I lean over him and activate the microphone. I catch him whiffing at my hair and I blush a little. He turns his attention back to the computer. With a nudge of my arm, Goku and I leave the room and head for the deck. The computer showed we had about 30 minutes for landing.

_Good, that gives them some time to talk._

"Bulma, how bad exactly were those wounds?" Goku asked. I look down sadly and shake my head.

"They were horrible, Goku. Especially his insides. They tore him up so badly, Goku! I hate them! I hate them!" I scream out my pain. Goku stays silent, allowing me to vent.

Thirty minutes flies by quickly and soon we are landing on solid Earth. I felt so good to be home. I know I wasn't gone that long, but I still missed it terribly. When the hatch door opens, I make sure Vegeta is by my side. He stands beside me, shaking somewhat and holding on to my arm. I do not pull away.

We walk out and are greeted by the whole gang. I guess my father couldn't keep his mouth shut.

_Figures._

Goku goes ahead and begins to tell everyone what exactly happened. He left out what those bastards did to Vegeta and for that I am glad. They don't need to know any of that just yet. Vegeta needs to settle in first.

When Goku finishes, he signals for us to come out. I reassure Vegeta by rubbing his arm.

"Don't be afraid of these people. They won't hurt you." I tell him. He nods once. I lead him out and go straight through the crowd. I just want to get him in the house. The gang follows us inside. As I take Vegeta upstairs, Goku tells them to wait in the living room.

I take Vegeta to an extra room in the hallway next to mine.

"This will be your room. You can do whatever you want to it. It's yours now." I say. He looks around in surprise.

"I get my own room? No more cages?" he asks. I flinch. Cages? They put him in cages? I bite back a growl and nod.

"No more cages. You're a free man now."

He smiles at me. A true smile. I smile back and show him around a little more before brining him back to his room.

"I have some clothes you can wear. I'm sure you're tired of wearing that robe. I'll be right back."

I had given him a robe earlier, being it all I had aboard the ship. I come back a minute later carrying baggy blue jeans, a pink shirt that said 'bad man' on the back, and some black sneakers. He takes them gladly and I leave him to change. He comes out of his room, fully dressed. I smile and poke slightly.

"There you are handsome." I tease. He blushes the cutest blush I'd ever seen,

"I'm not handsome." He says. I frown before smiling again.

"Yes you are. Before you know it, you'll have babes all over you. Hell, you'll even have guys after you." I laugh. He smiles slightly.

I lead him down stairs and to the living room. Everyone was there waiting for them. Once Vegeta was in view, they all waved. He waved back shyly. Silence over took us all until Gohan walked up and tugged at Vegeta's jeans. Vegeta looked down for a minute before bending down to Gohan's eye level.

"Are you really from outer space?" the little Saiyan asked. Vegeta chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to hear about it some time?"

Gohan nodded eagerly and laughed.

"So, Vegeta. Are you a Saiyan like Goku?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes." Vegeta replied, showing off his tail. They all tensed at the sight of the tail, remembering what happened when Goku had his tail. Vegeta noticed this and tucked it away, looking nervous all over again. I smile at him and rub his shoulder. I lean over and whisper, "Don't worry. The tail just makes them nervous. They'll be fine." He nods.

Deciding to lighten the mood the only way I knew how I said, "How about we all go out and get something to eat?"

They all nod and head for the door. Turning back to Vegeta, I smile.

"After that, I can show you around the city. Teach you a little about your new home." I said,

"My new home?" he asks.

"Yep! Welcome to Earth, Vegeta."

**Me:** _All right, that's the end of that chapter. Not much happened, I know. Oh well. It's still an update, right? I gotta work on my other stories. Review for me!_

_BlackDragonSoul_


	10. My New Home

**Me:** _Another update for my lovelies (that's you). Please forgive me if I talk in the way of Pirates. I've seen the 2nd one twice now so it's in my system. I've decided to focus my energy on this story, finish it, and then move on to my other stories. I really have to get these done. I've been preoccupied with my newfound interest in Harry Potter fics. I don't I didn't read them sooner. Oh well, I'm glad am now. Anyway, in this chapter some time has passed and Vegeta is starting to feel like himself. Some of my readers are wanting to Vegeta attitude to come out, so that's what they'll get. It's gonna be hard, though. He is, after all, a tortured soul. Here's chapter 10._

_**Universal Chatting**_

**_Chapter 10-_** My New Home

**Normal POV**

It was a sunny, beautiful day. The perfect day for a nice bar-b-q, which is just what Bulma and her family were holding in the huge backyard of Capsule Corporation. Mr. Briefs was grilling hamburgers, hot dogs, steaks and anything you could possible put on a grill. Mrs. Briefs was in the kitchen preparing all sorts of foods and drinks. Gohan, Goku, Krillen, and Yamcha were enjoying themselves in the pool splashing and laughing. Piccolo was over under the shade of a willow tree, drinking only water and occasionally watching when Gohan wanted to him to watch the young Saiyan jump into the pool. Bulma was making conversation with Chichi. In fact, the only person who wasn't at this party enjoying themselves was no other than our Prince—Vegeta.

Now, you must understand, Vegeta very much wanted to join the party. But, ever since he was salvaged, Vegeta was starting to discover his old self. A very prideful Saiyan who was sometimes arrogant. Attitude, of course, came with all this. Now, please don't mistake his personality. He was very much thankful for Bulma and Kakkorat. And he knew they knew he was. So, there really was no point in voicing his gratefulness. Now that he was away from the lizard tyrant, it was time to regain his strength and take his place as the Prince of Saiyans. No matter how few there were, it was his job to look after, teach, and protect his fellow Saiyans. He also, of course, wanted to become stronger as does any Saiyan. He told Bulma this once he had become comfortable talking to her about things. She understood completely and set off to work right away. The result: a Gravity Room, or for short, a GR.

Vegeta had no idea what this was at first, so Bulma warmly explained that it was a training room for him. He can adjust the gravity gradually as he gets stronger to his satisfaction. Vegeta was very thankful for this. He didn't tell her this, because he didn't need to.

When Vegeta wasn't busy training, he was learning about Earth and it's people. It was all very strange to him, but he would learn to cope. Bulma would show him around the city and take him to different cities. She also showed him different foods, languages, and clothes. Vegeta was never very interested in that, though. What he did find interesting was the different literature, art and animals Earth had. Bulma has been particularly surprised by this; that and happy. Vegeta's room was full of books filling up bookshelves from top to bottom. He had at least five! Even sp, there were books scattered across the room. Paintings, drawings, and photographs hung everywhere. Some were popped up against the wall considering there was very little room left on the walls. Vegeta also had a desk with a computer sitting quite nicely on it. This is where Vegeta did research on, well, anything he wanted. It's also where he kept his journal and small writings. The room was still yet to be decorated to his liking, but that would come soon.

Even though the group has accepted him as one of their own, they essentially steered clear of him, which Vegeta did not mind. They knew he liked his privacy. The only visitors he ever really got were Bulma, Kakkorat, and Gohan who has now come to call him 'uncle Veggie'. It bothered Vegeta at first, but he figured if Gohan was the only one allow to call him 'Veggie' then there was no harm to it.

Gohan often sat and listened as Vegeta told him of his life in Space (leaving out the obvious things). Vegeta and his stories always amazed Gohan. And he told Vegeta so. In return, Vegeta would show a smile only reserved for Gohan.

Kakkorat was an entirely different story. They became instant rivals; friendly, but intense. He was, no doubt, stronger than Vegeta. But Vegeta knew he would catch up and soon surpass Goku.

Vegeta always had a snide remark for Goku, his attitude finally taking surface after 20 years of hiding. Goku didn't mind this; he knew it was mostly playful banter. Vegeta always denied this, but secretly knew it was true. They would train together and often spar. They taught each other techniques and attacks, using them in a daily spar the next day.

When it came to Bulma, Vegeta was completely stumped. He was very fond of the woman. More than fond, but he wouldn't admit that. His pride would rise each time he thought of it. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he loved her. But that was very deep and he never bothered digging for it whenever she came around. Bulma always tried reaching out to him, and very rarely would he reach out in return. This never discouraged her. She was very patient with him.

But that was not what stumped Vegeta. No, it was their odd relationship. At times, it seemed like they were just friends. At other times, their love surfacing seemed so close it was torture for both. Neither were brave enough to venture out into the unknown emotion. What if they got lost along the way? What if someone tripped and started drowning? Would the other save or abandon? What if things didn't work out and it ruined the friendship they had now? All these questions ran through their minds. None had answers to them.

Vegeta was leaning to stick with what they had now. If something did go wrong, he didn't want to lose Bulma as a friend.

Bulma was leaning more on giving it a chance. She didn't understand Vegeta's innate fear of losing her. She was waiting for him to make a move, but it seemed Vegeta was not about to any time soon. Their relationship was odd and unsteady.

Sometimes, they were so close to kissing. Then the moment would fly away and they left feeling awkward and frustrated. Bulma was tired of it to say the least.

_I can't rush him_, she would tell herself.

Vegeta was oblivious to what Bulma was thinking. He had no idea Bulma wanted him as much as he wanted her. But there was always those moments that gave hints away and that got so heated Vegeta came out sweating, heart beating at an alarming rate, and…well, very aroused. He always found himself in a cold shower.

Bulma was not unaware of this. She was in fact in the same state. None of them, of course, acted on these feelings. How stubborn can you get? They were certainly ready for a relationship. Vegeta's been there for almost a year.

This worried Vegeta at first. Surely, Lord Cooler would have found him by now. Why hadn't he come for his whore? Bulma answered this a while back:

_"We disabled the chip when we first brought you here. You don't remember because we had to knock you out with gas so you wouldn't feel any pain."_

Vegeta was satisfied with this. He was sure the monster was out there looking for him. But the universe was a very big place. He doubted the lizard would ever find him and would probably give up eventually anyway.

That was the last thing on Vegeta's mind, however, as he looked out the window to see the endings of a day-long party. The friends were all leaving now and as Bulma was coming in to go to bed, Vegeta felt yet again an urge to go to her and express his true feelings. He held himself back to just meeting her halfway up the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Vegeta. How was your day? I wish you would have come to the party, but that's alright." She said warmly.

"Maybe next time…Bulma." Vegeta said in a low voice that surprised them both. The sound of her name rolling off his tongue was enough to send chills up and down Bulma's body.

They stared at each other for quite a while. Both wanting to kiss, but both unwilling to make the first move. This was one of those moments that left them frustrated and aroused. Vegeta decided to end it before it got too far.

"Well, good night." He said. Bulma's heart sank, but she put on her best fake smile and nodded.

"Good night, Vegeta."

They parted ways, neither knowing each other's thoughts.

**Me:** _It's short, but that doesn't matter since I'll be updating ever day now. Yes, you heard me right. Time to get these done. If you think their feelings are being rushed…too bad. That's the way to story goes. I never planned on this story being very long. It was just a fun thing I wanted to try. It got a good response, though. It's not finished just yet. Vegeta's getting his attitude back, but give it time, my loves. He is damaged after all. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was short. I'm sorry for that. Review for me! Savvy?_

_BlackDragonSoul_


	11. Swimming

**Me:** _Here's another chapter, mates! So fast? You bet! Once again, I'm sorry if things seem rushed. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I love you all! (hands out cookies)_

**Note: **I'm still completely clueless how to continue this story, like I have from the very beginning. So, if it seems like things are just being thrown together without a thought…YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! The main plot is pretty much over, so now we just got to get these two stubborn kiddies together. Bear with me here, ok? Veggie attitude ahead!

**_Universal Chatting_**

**_Chapter 11-_** Swimming

Moonlight shone down on the pool, highlighting the muscled body gliding across water. Deep, mysterious black eyes gazed up at the vast beauty of Space. Thousands of stars twinkled in the velvet blackness, shining their small existence. The eyes moved across the sky, finally settling on a small, empty spot that once was filled by a blood red planet surrounded by four rings. The black pools saddened a bit, their owner wondering in the thick forest of memories.

Shaking his head, Vegeta continued his lazy backward stokes in, what has come to be, his favorite little lake in the woods behind Capsule Corp.

Vegeta often found himself out here every night after a long day of training, telling stories to Gohan, and gawking at Bulma from afar. It always relaxed him in every way possible. It was a place of peace and solitude.

Huge, swaying willow trees and flickering fireflies surrounded the small lake. Water lilies and lily pads floated carelessly and silent. A small waterfall splashed somewhere in the background, creating a sound of tranquility.

Vegeta ceased his stroking and floated among lilies. He's lived here for…what now? A year? Maybe a little more. Although Earth was no substitute for Vegeta-sei, it was quite nice. He was even starting to call it home. His complete personality has surfaced in the last couple of months; his attitude along with it. Vegeta smirked. Him and the woman often over petty things, just for the hell of it really. Their favorite pass time was throwing insults at each other. The insults didn't mean a bloody thing, of course. It was all just playful malice. It was a game to see who could think faster on their feet and who would strike out first.

These heated 'fights' always turned into one of those 'close moments'. Lately, these moments were closer and closer it was making Vegeta nervous and excited.

_I can't let myself get carried away. She doesn't want it. If I approach her, she'll freak and I'll lose her forever. _

Without realizing what he was doing, Vegeta started humming a song he knew by heart. It was an ancient Saiyan song sung at times of war and hardship. It had the magic to give you hope and courage. Closing his eyes, he began to sing…

Lay down your sweat and weary head 

_Night's falling, you have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling, from across the distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see all of your fear will pass away_

_Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping_

_What can you see on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea, a pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

_Hope fades into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say we have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea, a pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass…_

_Into the west_

Just as Vegeta finished the song, he heard a twig snap and jerked his head up to find non other than the beautiful, blue-haired vixen.

Bulma.

She stood frozen stiff and held her breath. She'd been watching Vegeta for some time now. She followed him out here every night to get a glimpse of the real Vegeta. She got used to his swimming nude, since Goku did so very often. Usually, she would have headed back home by now, afraid of getting caught, but when Vegeta starting singing…her train of thought crashed. She lost herself in his, very surprisingly, soothing singing voice. His voice was always gruff deep, but when he sang. God! It was like a burning flame. So beautiful and silky to the sight, yet dangerous to the touch. She found she couldn't turn away, and now he was glaring at her with such malice. Bulma hung her head and waited for the yelling. It never came. Instead, he lowered his voice to a hiss.

"_Why did you following me? How long have you been doing this?_"

His words stung like ice and she winced as if he had struck her.

"I…just wanted to…to…"

She didn't know what she wanted. She had no idea why she kept following his out here. 'To see the real you?'. Bah! He would just sneer at that. He hated showing his true self, and she knew that. So what possessed her to do such a thing as this?

"Wanted to what?" he barked. Bulma shuffled her feet nervously and flicked her eyes around everywhere but the angry Saiyan.

"Well?" he yelled, getting impatient.

"I don't know! You never talk to me or tell me anything! How else am I supposed to get to know you? So I follow you out here to see if it would give off any hints about you. Besides, you are not so innocent yourself, mister! I know you follow me around. I know you watch me!" she said, standing tall and confident, a smirk playing across her face. His frown slipped and he fumbled. She had caught him in his trap!

"That is for entirely different reasons!"

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! What reasons could you possibly have?"

It was at this moment when Vegeta's face softened and his eyes downcast. Bulma caught this and regretted her words, but did not know why. After all, it was all true. He watched her like predator. He always knew where she was. It didn't bother her really. She just wanted to know why. Really! What reasons could a guy living under her rood for already a year could possibly have to follow her around and get nervous and red every time she came around—

Oh.

Bulma smiled mischievously. Could this lost, damaged soul possibly have…(gulp)…feelings for her? It was all too good! After all this hassle of fearing what he would think, he felt the same way all along? Bulma found herself cracking up laughing and frankly didn't give a rat's ass.

Vegeta looked at her bewildered and wondered if she had finally lost all sanity. He tilted his head to the left a bit and stared at the odd human.

"Woman?" he said tentavely. She stopped laughing and looked up, smiling with that sly grin again.

"Yes?" she asked in the most innocent way.

"Are you…ok?" he asked.

"Why ever would you think other wise, veggie-kins?" she whispered.

_Veggie-kins!_

The Prince's angered rose once more.

"What hell kind of name is that? I refuse to be called such a silly thing!" he shouted, not realizing Bulma had stripped to nothing but her under garments and was now right behind the enraged Saiyan.

Vegeta finally saw that Bulma was gone and smirked to himself.

"That'll teach to call me such a stupid name." He muttered under his breath. He then heard a giggle and turned around to see a very exposed Bulma. His mouth fell open and he gawked.

"Careful, Veggie. Don't want birds flying in there." She laughed. Vegeta's angered return once again.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out at once!" he yelled.

"But why?" she asked with an innocent look.

"I ordered you, that's why!"

"Whoever said you could order me around?"

"I'm the Prince of Saiyans! I have the right!"

"Oh don't you dare start with _that_ again!"

"I will do whatever I-mmmrrph!"

Vegeta's ranting was soon silenced by a butterfly of a kiss…

**Me:** _MWAHAHAHAHAH! I am positively evil! I shall leave you with a nasty of a cliffhanger and not feel any sort of guilt. Don't worry, my loves. I shall be back tomorrow! Review for me! Oh and i don't own that gorgeous song from Lord of the Rings. _

_BlackDragonSoul_


	12. Someone

**Me:** _I'm moving so fast with these updates it's unbelievable. I'm sorry for posting this one late at night while most of you are probably asleep, but I never set a time in my promise, did I? This might just be the last chapter, not sure yet. _

**Note: **I have deleted Ancient Darkness (see more info in my profile). I'm sorry to the fans of the story. Also, I'm still throwing things together in this so if it's not good, feel free to say so. One of my reviewers has made a request for a new plot so I will, of course, write it. It will be the sequel to this story, but I'm sorry to say it is far in the future. I have other ideas I'd like to get to, which is why I'm really speeding up updates. I don't mean to rush the stories, but it happens. I can feel my interest in my stories slipping away. I know why; I don't update fast enough and eventually lose track of plot and story. I'm very sorry if I've disappointed any of you. I'm trying my best to wrap all this up.

_Please pardon my long note, it had to be said even though half of you probably won't even read it, it's there. Now, here's chapter 12!_

_**Universal Chatting**_

**_Chapter 12- _**Someone

**(one year later)**

Looking back at that night, Vegeta was still amazed at how that whisper of a kiss changed his whole meaning of existence.

_(Flashback)_

The kiss had shocked him beyond breathing. He literally forgot to breathe and just stood gaping at the woman. This didn't last long of course, because well let's face it you have to breathe to live. Vegeta soon found himself coughing and gasping for oxygen. Bulma stared at him with an amused twinkle in her eye. When Vegeta was done gasping for life, he glared at Bulma much to her amusement.

"Well, I'd heard of the expression of taking someone's breath away with a good kiss, but never thought it to be literal." Bulma said with a laugh in her voice. Vegeta did not reply to this, however. Instead, he studied Bulma with such intensity Bulma found it hard not to squirm under her gaze. He moved closer to her, seeming to make up his mind about something, and grabbed her chin. Forcing her face to meet his, Vegeta moved in to what seemed like a kiss, but stopped at the very last second. He watched Bulma, as if waiting for something.

Bulma met his eyes and locked her gaze. His eyes were looking for something…what was it? Bulma urged him to continue with her gaze and this seemed enough for Vegeta. He leaned in, closing the gap between them.

Their lips moved in a sensuous dance as Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma waste, crushing their bodies together. Bulma moaned into the kiss, bringing her hands around his neck.

_Mmmmmm…he's really good at this…how did he get so good?_

Then Bulma remembered how they found him and what his 'role' to Lord Cooler was. Bulma pushed those thoughts away and lost herself in his arms.

Vegeta parted their mouths and instantly went for her exposed neck. He left a trail of hot kisses down her neck, then shoulders, stopping to suck at the hollow of her neck. Bulma sighed and tilted her head back, completely surrendering to his touch. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, memorizing each curve and dip. Bulma trailed her hands over his many scars, each telling a tale of their own.

Vegeta brought his head back up and clashed their mouths together in a heated kiss. Their tongues battled and danced to a natural rhythm. Vegeta drove his tongue deep down into the sweet mouth of Bulma.

_She tastes like honey…_

_He tastes like spice…_

Vegeta raked his hands over her back, leaving the first of many marks to follow. Saiyan always liked to mark what was theirs. Bulma cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure, exciting her even more.

Bulma's toes curled as her lover planted kisses of fire all the way down her body. His tail massaged her inner thighs, making her shudder. Vegeta growled and whispered hot breath in her ear.

"_MINE…_"

_(End of flashback)_

Vegeta stared up into the night sky, playing the memory over and over is his head. He acted purely on his instincts that night. Not much though passed through his mind. Not that Bulma minded. Every night was like the first time together. Vegeta never knew it could feel so…wonderful. His whole life had been only pain, no pleasure. Then his whole world changed by simple chat room. This made him laugh. Who would've thought such a simple thing could turn out to be so important?

For once in his life, Vegeta was truly happy. He knew Lord Cooler was still out there, looking. Vegeta trained hard so if they ever meet again, he'd be ready.

There were still mysteries in Vegeta's past he wanted answered. Who sold him to Lord Frieza? Why would they do such a thing? Even more so, why did Frieza want him? After all, weren't Saiyans just stupid monkeys? True, they were erotic creatures, but there has to be another reason.

Vegeta shrugged these thoughts aside. Perhaps it was best to put the past at rest. Nothing good could come of fretting over the past. Besides, Vegeta had other things to think about.

Walking from the balcony, Vegeta entered their room. Yes, _their _room. Kneeling down on the side of the bed, Vegeta gazed at his sleeping beauty. At times she looked so fragile, but he knew better. She was a tough one.

_A human with the soul of a Saiyan…_

He always told her that. Every time he did, Bulma would smile and say, "I love you, too". She knew he couldn't say it, yet. Too many times that word has been used to hurt him. Too many times has his emotions been played with and tortured. No, he simply did not trust the word.

When she was asleep like this, he would whisper, "You are my someone. Always mine. Mine…"

He never knew it, but she always heard him.

None of this, of course, affected their daily fights. They still spat insults at each other. They still complained about one another and they _still_ had those 'moments'.

The Z gang accepted their relationship very quickly. Yamcha seemed a little spiteful towards Bulma, but Vegeta quickly fixed that with a threat of throwing the human into a live volcano. This he would never do simply because Bulma wouldn't allow it, but it was always nice to make the scar-face squirm.

Goku had been ecstatic, to say the least. He patted Vegeta on the back and gave Bulma a huge hug. Gohan was overjoyed. He now called Bulma 'Aunt B'.

Everyone else congratulated them with a nice grin and a pat on the back. This lifted a bug weight off Vegeta's shoulders. He was worried about what her friends would think. When he told her this, she said:

"They're your friends, too."

Until that moment, Vegeta had never really thought of them as friends. More like nice company.

_But, I guess that would be a friend…_

Vegeta felt eyes on her and turned to find Bulma smiling at him.

"What are you doing up?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything."

Bulma chuckled. "That's a lot to think about. Why don't you come to bed and give that mind of yours a rest, hmm?"

Vegeta nodded gently and let Bulma lead him to bed. He slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around her waste. After a moment of silence Vegeta spoke up.

"He'll come for me," he whispered.

"I know. You'll be ready for him when he does." She said.

"How do you know?" he asked. Bulma smiled.

"I'm a genius, silly! I know everything."

Vegeta smirked and held her close, breathing in her vanilla scent. Yes, he had found his someone.

**The End**

_You can eat, you can sleep, you can weep when you love someone _

_Feels extreme when you dream and you scream when you love someone_

_If you feel that strong_

_Can you say you're the one?_

_Let me be your someone to hold you tight_

_Someone to make you feel all right_

_Every day and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

_Someone to hold you when you weep_

_Someone to make you feel complete_

_Every day and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

_Don't you know I will grow if you show that I can break through?_

_Feels extreme when you dream and you scream when you love someone_

_If you feel that strong_

_Can you say you're the one?_

_Let me be your someone to hold you tight_

_Someone to make you feel all right_

_Every day and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

_Someone to hold you when you weep_

_Someone to make you feel complete_

_Every day and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

_And I hold you tight_

_You're still on my mind_

_I can stand to live without you_

_And I can't forget you_

_Wherever you are_

_You're still on mind_

_Someone to hold you tight_

_Someone to make you feel all right_

_Every day and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

_Someone to hold you when you weep _

_Someone to make you feel complete _

_every day and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

_Someone to hold you tight_

_Some one to make you feel all right_

_Every day and night_

_I wish I was your someone…_

**Me:** _There it is, my loves! That's the end. I think the song wrapped it up quite nicely. There will be a sequel, but not any time soon. I'm sorry it was short, but there wasn't much else to the story then that last bit. Review for me PLEASE!_

_BlackDragonSoul_


End file.
